Multiple users within a household can have different but overlapping tastes in media content (music, photos, videos, etc.). Often such users share a common media library stored in a shared network drive that is organized in directory folders. Leveraging media content via consumption software (e.g., Windows Media Player, Picasso, etc.) generally involves pointing the applications to one or more folders, where they scan for all media files therein.
This is generally a satisfactory method where tastes are exclusive to individuals (e.g., Mom's media is stored in Mom's folder, Dad's media is stored in Dad's folder, and so on). However, when tastes overlap some users create redundant copies of the media in multiple folders, or use an unwieldy method of sub-folders to reduce redundancy (a folder for storing media files used by Mom exclusively, a folder for storing media files shared by Mom and Dad, a folder for storing media files shared by Mom and Johnny, etc.).